The present invention relates generally to the field of evaporative coolers, and more particularly to a water distribution system for an evaporative cooler.
Evaporative coolers are well know and used in warm dry climates to both raise the humidity and cool the air. Evaporative coolers work by drawing air from outside through a media soaked with water. As the air flows through the soaked media water is evaporated by the outside air thereby lowering the temperature of the air. The cooled air is then directed into the area to be cooled.
An evaporative cooler includes a number of elements all of which are stored in a housing. These elements typically include an air blower; a media pad; a water distribution system; and an electric motor. Evaporative coolers need to be maintained on a periodic basis to replace the media pads and to clean the water distribution system.
There are three traditional approaches to mounting evaporative coolers. One approach is to mount the cooler on the roof in which the cooled air is blown down into the building. This type of cooler is also referred to as a down-draft cooler. The roof mounted cooler provides the advantage of being out of the way and can be easily connected to a duct system to deliver the cooled air. However, maintenance of the roof-mounted coolers is difficult due to access. Additionally, many roof mounted coolers are being banned under local zoning ordinances due to the aesthetic nature of the cooler located on the roof.
Another method of locating evaporative coolers is by hanging the housing from a window or eve. The cooled air is then blown into the area to be cooled through the side of the cooler and is also referred to as a side-draft cooler. The window or eve hung coolers while being more accessible are typically hung from the eves or proximate a window. This approach has a number of disadvantages including blocking the window from use by the cooler. Additionally, the width of the coolers or the distance from which they extend from the building can be up to three feet or more. This extension from the home may not be aesthetically pleasing and also takes up a portion of the yard. Where the coolers are located in more densely populated areas with housing units close to one another the three feet extension may take up a significant portion of the space between the buildings. In addition to making use of the space between the building more difficult to use for garbage and recycling containers, it may make maintenance of the unit more difficult.
A third method of mounting the coolers is to place them on the ground in which the cooled air is blown upwardly. This type of cooler is also referred to as an updraft cooler. This type of cooler has the disadvantage of requiring even greater yard space than the down-draft and side-draft coolers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an evaporative cooler that could be mounted to a building that would be easy to maintain in small tight areas between buildings. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an evaporative cooler housing that was not mounted to a roof to avoid local zoning prohibitions. Further it would be desirable to provide an evaporative cooler housing that did not excessively protrude into the yard from the building. Still further it would be desirable to provide a water distribution system that was efficient, compact and required minimal maintenance. It would also be desirable to provide a low profile evaporative cooler that includes centrifugal blowers that provide increased efficiency of the cooler.